In the formation of Non-Volatile Memory (NVM) devices, the manufacturing cost, sizes, and the metal routing to the NVM devices are issues that need to be taken into consideration. When integrated with Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) devices, the NVM devices typically require extra process steps in addition to the process step for forming the CMOS devices. Recently, some emerging NVM devices, such as Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM) devices are developed. The manufacturing of the ReRAM devices also has the similar issues.